Kim Possible: In a tide of Total War
by Vega Tenala
Summary: The entire world have been quickly enveloped in World War Three. Global Justice is fighting for the US and it's Allies while WEE help Russia and their Allies. Kim has been forced underground and Shego's disappeared. Femslash. Don't like? Don't read! On Hiatus due to writers block on the subject! NOW ON HOLD, undergoing overhaul and rewrite
1. Prologue

Outpost Gamma - 9:00

The gun was steady in his hands as he waited behind the mound of bloody dirt. Explosions roared around him, continuously raining death and destruction on those unlucky enough to be caught in the blast. Pain was flaring erratically in his arm at the wound received hours earlier, but no longer bleeding. There was no-one else left, he was the only survivor. He face was muddied with the blood of enemies and comrades alike, his blonde hair no longer what it was. To him, it felt like a lifetime ago when he was running away, when he helped save the world. The dark of night was all the protection he could get.

Now he was a Sergeant, Sergeant Ron Stoppable. For the past two years he had been fighting against those who would seek world domination, those who would see America and it's Allies wiped from the face of the earth. Rufus, his faithful naked mole rat, was waiting with Monique in what was left of Middleton. Kim had left him after an attempt on her life just before the world crisis began, before he was forced to defend his country.

"Command? Command? This is Sergeant Ron Stoppable. I need backup at outpost Gamma. I repeat, I need backup at outpost Gamma now!"

"Sergeant? I'm sending a squad your way, just hang tight." Came a muffled response from the battle worn radio.

"That won't be enough, I'm under heavy fire. Everyone else is dead. You're going to need to send more." Ron replied, barely able to keep his panic under control.

"Scrambling hyper-jets and sending a small evac fighter Sergeant. Response will be there ETA three minutes."

Ron sat there, exhausted but grateful that help was on the way. The attack had surprised his entire team, and only he was able to stay alive. There had been no time to send a distress signal and half the squad had been gunned down within minutes of the enemy's arrival. No-one could have know they had plasma grenades, nor did they have Mystical Monkey Power to keep them on their toes. Ron had been forced out of the small outpost by advanced commandos, but had killed many of them before making a tactical retreat. It had been a brutal and bloody fight, taking great toll on both sides. The Sergeant could hear the faint roar of the hyper-jets engines. He smiled to himself, hoping that it would be enough to regain the outpost. The jets approached quickly, a squad carrier and evac jet not far behind. He prepared his rifle and what ammo he had left to help the arriving squad retake the outpost. He didn't care what the Captain would say, knowing they would need all the help they could get.

The carrier touched down just thirty yards from Ron. The evac jet touching down on the other side. The fresh squad jogged over to the Sergeant. The Captain was five years older than Ron, yet he was just as tall. He was an African-American that could strike fear into lesser men. His short hair scar just above his top lip only added to the intimidation factor he presented.

"Sergeant Stoppable, what's the situation?" The Captain asked.

"Captain Rix Sir, there are at least ten advanced commandos, my entire squad was killed in their initial assault. I held the enemy off as long as I could but was eventually forced out."

"What about all the data?"

"I got it all with me sir, I then proceeded to destroy the console to prevent access." Ron replied, almost proud of thinking of doing it.

"Good work Sergeant. You should get back to base." Rix encouraged with slight concern.

"If it's all the same to you sir, I would like to join in your assault. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"I appreciate it Sergeant. Let's move out!" Not that he was willing to argue about it, after all, Stoppable was a damn good soldier despite the name.

The small group approached the outpost silently under the night sky, the moon providing their only light. They entered the building in silence, taking down any enemies with ease using silencers and successfully catching them by complete surprise. They passed through three corridors, each one with only a single commando, before arriving just outside the main control room. Ron pressed his ear to the door in an effort to hear the voices inside. But no-one had expected to hear what they did, and Ron went pale listening to the conversation within.

"…still no closer to finding her sir. One of the bastards destroyed and wiped the computer."

"And you let him get away. Why does he even bother hiring people like you. Why didn't you shoot them?" Ron could tell it was the leader from his gruff, angered voice.

"He was to fast sir, he was able to evade all of our shots."

"Look we need that information to find and kill Kim Possible. So get the hard-drive and send it for analysis."

Captain Rix looked at his men, and made a variety of hand signals telling them to prepare to enter. He then used his fingers to count down, and when he got to one, they pushed open the door with a tremendous shove, bursting in with guns blazing wildly. Four of their seven opponents in the room were down in seconds, but there were three that remained upright, and stubbornly refusing to stop fighting. They clearly were the elite commandos of the Worldwide Evil Empire, but they didn't remain that standing for long.

After Ron had gotten over his shock at the reason for the attack on the base, he got into full monkey swing, feeling his power of monkey kung-fu taking hold, and grabbed like lightning the nearest pole to use as a weapon. The commandos weren't expecting a full on melee attack, not since the time when Kim Possible was still around and would pursue them when a plot to take over the world was set in motion, added to the fact was that no-one had bothered to remember that Ron Stoppable had stepped up Monkey Style. He spun the pole quickly, confusing his opposition and hit the first one side on, knocking him unconscious with ease. The second didn't fare much better, but managed to get over his surprise enough to make an effort to dodge the raging Monkey Master but to no avail. The last one was not so easily dropped, and the new arrivals dare not shoot for fear of hitting Ron with their bullets. Finally the commando made his mistake after making a series of good blocks, and made to attack Ron, but received a pole to the crotch and then subsequently to the head.

"Good work Sergeant. I swear you're one of the best we have." Captain Rix congratulated, but Ron was not pleased.

"Thanks Sir, but I need to get back to Middleton and try to find Kim…"

"No-one's found her since just after her birthday Stoppable." Rix reminded the boy.

"I know, I was one of the last to see her, but people are still after her and I need to warn her. I've known her since pre-k so it's the least I could do." Ron stubbornly replied.

"After that show you just put on, I would be surprised if they didn't give you some leave. I am recommending that you be promoted to Captain for your heroic actions and performance in the field. Now get back to HQ while we clean up here. I'll contact you if there's anymore trouble."

Middleton Mall - Nearly Three Years Ago

The Mall was bustling with hundreds of people. All sorts of Middleton residents were shopping and talking and eating and working. The day was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Many of the shops and the building itself had been rebuilt after the invasion by the Lorwardians the year before, and thus collages had decided to shut down until the world had recovered enough to give students a decent education.

Kim, Monique and Ron were at the rebuilt Bueno Nacho restaurant, which had been redesigned with marvelous new features. Both Monique and Ron were stuffing their faces with Naco's while Kim was poking her boredly salad with her fork. Kim and Ron had come back from a mission against the WEE just a couple hours earlier, preventing them from obtaining an advanced AI chip from the Middleton Space Centre, it was no wonder why she was so down..

"So GF, you still coming to the movies this weekend?" Monique tried to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah." Kim said unenthusiastically.

"Girlfriend, what is wrong with you?"

"Sorry Mon, I'm just trying to understand what the WEE wants with all this stuff it's trying to steal." The redhead replied, her mind spinning.

"KP, don't worry about it. If we need to be worried, GJ will contact us." Ron assured.

"I know Ron, it's just, just…"

"Look GF, I know you got someone on your mind." Well, it wasn't untrue exactly, "So it's a good thing you two aren't dating anymore. So spill."

"Well…" Kim was cut off by the piercingly sudden sound of a gunshot and glass shattering within milliseconds of each other. The roof above the trio of friends shattered into a thousand pieces, and three large burly figures abseiled down with professionalism and landed on the table in between the three teens, one lading right in Ron's Naco.

"Hey! You owe me a Naco!" The blonde yelled in surprise and anger.

The one that landed in front of Kim was standing in her salad, not a care in the world, and pulled out a handgun, aiming steadily it right between her eyes. Kim looked into the barre, gulping audibly as panic shot through her a moment. Just as he was about to press the trigger, she gained enough composure to bat the barrel away, swinging her other arm into the back of his knee to destabilise him. With a quick glance, she noticed other two had already knocked Ron and Monique out and away from her, leaving Kim no choice but to fend for herself.

Kim's opponent landed on his back, and was rendered unconscious with a quick, skilled hit to the head. Kim started to make her way out of the restaurant to keep the bystanders out of danger when they came at her from either side, forcing her to the ground. The smaller of the two brutes kneeled on the girl while the other pulled out his own gun. She stopped struggling, fear and panic once again moving to race throughout her body as she was faced with imminent death when a particularly large and angry blast of green plasma knocked the large one away. His friend looked up from Kim to see a very pissed off ex-villain with hands-a-blazing, almost as if the fire wanted to spread around her body.

"Me and Kimmie aren't the best of friends, doesn't mean I won't protect her ass when fuckers like you mess with her!" The newcomer yelled.

Using the welcome distraction, Kim managed to unbalance her captor and push him off of her. He was immobilised by a swift kick to the crotch by a less than happy Kim Possible.

"Thanks Shego. I owe you one."

"How do you say it Princess? No big. Anyway, I wanted to see you." Shego smiled.

"Really? What could you possibly want from a girl like me?" Kim teased playfully.

"Oh, I can think of something." Shego replied, teasing her back, as she moved to embrace the redhead.

"Urgh. My head. What happened?" Ron groaned as he woke up. The two girls quickly moved away from each other when he spoke, not wanting for him to see them together, lest he make unwelcome assumptions about them.. Monique sat up beside him, equally groggy.

"Guys? We need to talk…" Kim said.

Middleton Military Command Centre - 12:00

Ron look at his commanding officer, who regarded the twenty-two year old with his usual steely gaze. His commanding officer was none other than General Barkin, who had asked to be re-instated into the Military when war erupted across the planet, his help welcomed with the onslaught of total war. Yet, within the past few years, Barkin's hair had grown a slight grey tinge to it from the stress of commanding, and his former student, but he remained as intimidating as ever. General Barkin looked at the data Sergeant Stoppable was able to save, and was very impressed at the young adult's initiative in recovering the data and preventing the enemy from obtaining it.

"You may have been annoying in high school Stoppable, but you have proved yourself a competent soldier as much as it pains me to admit." He grumbled.

"Thank you sir."

"As a result of your actions I have filed for you to be promoted to Captain. Now regarding what you heard-"

"Permission to speak freely sir." Ron interrupted unapologetically

"Permission granted." Barkin allowed.

"What made them think that the data could help the find Kim? Neither she nor her family had been seen in near enough three years."

"You're right Sergeant, they haven't. But we believe that Mr Load may have been able to track her down. We have reports of her family being sighted in Go City with Team Go and reports suggesting Kim has been sighted around this general." He paused, "there's more. Recently, an enemy covert assault team entered her old house, and came out barely on their feet."

"Are you suggesting that Kim has come out of hiding Sir?"

"Yes, and we have decided that it would be prudent to ask certain people to see if this is true, people she trusts. More specifically, her closest friends."

"So, me and Monique sir?"

"Yes. Are you willing?" Barkin perked his eyebrow.

"More than you know General." Ron replied quietly, quiet enough so that General Barkin did not hear. Ron waited to be dismissed by his commanding officer, even though he still didn't like Barkin that much, but he didn't dislike him at least.

"Stoppable. Go to your friends house to pick up Miss Montgomery and check out the situation and the former Possible household. Dismissed."

Ron fell out and went to prepare to meet his old friend once again.

Former Possible Residence - 15:00

Monique and Ron looked up at the house they knew so well. After the Lorwardian invasion, the house had been rebuilt to look the same except, barring a few improvements such as an underground base for Team Possible with an armoury and training area. But only Kim ever used it, and it was quickly abandoned when Kim's life was in evident danger. Although you couldn't tell what secret lay beneath the house from the outside, and that was the beauty of it. Ron took a deep breath to steel his nerves before he started to walk towards the door. Monique followed quickly behind, Rufus resting on her shoulder.

Opening the door, Ron expected the house to have fallen into disrepair, yet everything was the same with only a layer of dust that had settled over everything. But nothing could hide the recent shoe prints, nor the signs of a recent struggle in the entrance. But neither of the two realised they were being watched intently by someone, Ron didn't even suspect with all his heightened senses that a person was following their every move. The pair walked into the lounge area, immediately picking up further signs of the struggle along with the clear presence of fresh blood. It happened so fast neither person could react. Ron was on the floor in mere seconds, a heavy foot resting on his back to keep him face down while Monique was violently pressed against the wall, neither able to glimpse their attacker.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" The assailant asked in a feminine and very voice. She wore dark clothing, but her red hair was a tell tail sign of who it was as Ron managed to get a sidelong glance at her.

"KP! You're alive!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Ron? What the fuck are you doing here?" The attacker asked.

"Don't forget about the girl you have pinned to the wall girlfriend."

"Monique?" Kim let go of her old friend, "Jesus, I never expected to see you guys here."

Monique turned around while Kim lifted her foot from Ron, and helping him up off the floor.

"Look KP, the General sent us, there were reports of you being sighted." He informed her.

"General…"

"Oh…uh, General Barkin, my CO."

"Your CO?"

"Yeah. I'm in the army now, heh, Sergeant Ronald Stoppable."

"That's great Ron! I'm proud of you! So update me, what's the situation?"

"Well, after you went underground World War Three started. The WEE is helping the other side, while GJ has sided with us." Monique began.

"But the war was going south for us, so young men were encouraged to join up. I was one of them. I moved up the ranks quickly, but my outpost was attacked earlier today and I was the only survivor. Got a promotion to Captain, not confirmed yet, and helped retake the outpost." Ron finished.

"I figured about the war, it was kinda hard to miss the whole warzone thing."

"Hey, so why are you back KP? They'll try and kill you when they know you're back around." Ron worried.

"I wasn't completely unaware of what was going on in the world while we were hiding. Something big is brewing, I know about how villains have decided to make use of my absence yet still failing to successfully complete their plans. But last I heard one of them has made a breakthrough in mind control, something that as you know could spell disaster for us all."

"OK, I'll need to inform the General as soon as possible KP. So I'm going to need you both to come with me. Wait, where's Rufus?" Ron panicked for a moment.

"In my pocket Ron. I still kept up on training. I have become and excellent pickpocket you know." She took the pink mole rat out of her pocket and handed him back to Ron. The naked mole rat let out a series of angry squeaks before calming down and realising that Kim was the one who had attacked.

"Kim! Hi." Rufus squeaked, "missed you."

"I missed you too little guy." She smiled, "so any news on Drakken and Shego I should be aware of?" She probed.

"Well, Drakken decided to go back to being evil and is helping the enemy." Ron informed.

"How predictable...and what about Shego?" The redhead prompted.

"Well, she quit working for Drakken when he went back to evil. She helped us for a while but is currently MIA, and our mole confirms she hasn't defected."

"Shit!" Kim punched the wall.

"What's wrong KP?"

"I was hoping that wasn't the case, as I said I wasn't completely unaware of events. When I heard she was missing-."

"Wait a minute. Shego is the reason you're here?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes Ron. She is. Can we get going? I don't want to waste time."


	2. Meet Drakken, He's Changed

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all the characters belong to disney, yadda, yadda, you've probably heard all that before in the other stories. The first OC in the next Chapter, just to warn you. Rated T for now. Enjoy!

I got a review about Ron a couple mins ago, I would just to explain that we will see why he's so different later! Just so you know. But trust me, he gets back to his old self soon enough. Oh, and Drakken's changed a wee bit.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Meet Drakken, He's Changed**

WEE Secret Base - 10:00

Her cell was dark and dank. The smell wasn't that much better, the scent wafted up from the sewer grate located in the corner across from the prisoners limp body. Her trademark green and black catsuit was in shreds, but it was intact enough to give the woman some modesty. Dry blood and dirt stained her beautiful pale green skin, while her hair was equally as filthy. However, her emerald green eyes remained bright and full of defiance even though her captors had tried to break her will. She had spent three weeks held hostage to the one person she wanted to get away from, who had figured out how to counteract her powers. He had somehow gotten his hands on Vanadium, enough to keep her comet powers in check.

The door opened, allowing light to filter in past them cruel and sinister figure in the doorway who blocked off most of the light, preventing it to enter.

"So, are you ready to admit you were wrong? Ready to submit to me and this worlds true Masters Shego?"

"In your fucking dreams Drakken. Sooner or later I will get out, and you will learn a whole new definition to pain you bastard."

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that?"

"I have an ally, a powerful one at that."

"Who would dare go up against the Genius that is Doctor Drakken, the WEE and it's allies."

Shego put as much malice into her voice as she could.

"The one person who could always defeat you. The one person the people of this World revered. The one person who could actually defeat me."

"She couldn't have come out of hiding, she wouldn't. It's not possible." Drakken tried to convince himself fearfully.

"Oh, I think we both know it's Possible, Kim Possible. Prepare to fail Doc." Shego smirked for the first time in a long time at his reaction. One of pure fear. He was terrified, and couldn't hide it.

Drakken raced out of her cell as faced as his could possibly go, following the corridors to the rickety old lift. Her entered it and took it to the main command centre, where many villains waited for the arrival of Gemini. No-one realised that Drakken was in a sate of near panic, and he prayed he could hold it all in until Gemini asked for his weekly update. The command centre was indeed a sight to behold, henchmen typing away at consoles or analysing that data many of the mad scientists had produced. Drakken was the only person permitted to apply torture, especially when his main victim was his former sidekick who he believed had betrayed him. It was also quite bright in the command centre, nearly blinding if you weren't used to it. Then, just as he thought he would lose it, their leader walked into the room and sat down on his command chair on the stage.

"Drakken, I trust you have broken you traitorous former sidekick."

"No, I haven't but…"

"No excuses Doctor, you know that."

"You don't understand. Something's come up."

"Oh, and what is that."

"She's back. Kim Possible is back and she's going to hunt each and every one of use down until we are all in jail." Drakken stated.

* * *

Possible Family Home - Nearly Three Years Ago

Ann and James sat with thief boys, waiting for Kim to make her important announcement. They knew about the attempt on their daughters life, but they knew should would be okay even if wasn't the first. Just a week before Kim had been attacked in public by unknown assailants, but she beat them off, sometimes Shego would show up out of nowhere and help their Kimmie-cub. Kim walked into the room, slightly nervous.

"What did you want to talk about Kimmie-cub?" James asked.

"Mom, dad, Tweebs, I have come to a decision. Because of the…the recent attempts o-on my life, I fear that these people are going to use you guys to get to me. So we are going to go underground for awhile…"

"But Kimmie…we have jobs, we would need food a-and…" Ann stuttered.

"All taken care of. The bunker I had Wade build has a place to cultivate food and has enough nutrient supplements to last a decade. Even has a rocket proof room for the Tweebs to build stuff. I-I even left Ron so that he was safe."

The Tweebs just sat there, not saying a word. They didn't know why Kim would want this, the world needed her and her heroics. Jimmy's finally piped up.

"But sis, we have friends and lives. And you need to save the world."

"Look Jim, I know that. But I can't see you get hurt or even killed because of people coming after me."

"That's true, but you never worried about it before." Tim replied.

"No-one tried to kill me back then guys. You have to understand that you not the only ones giving up something. I'm leaving behind the person that I love and that's hard for me, harder than anything."

Ann and James conversed in low tones, the younger redhead couldn't hear what they were saying. After five minutes, they finished their hushed conversation and looked up with a slightly teary eyed Ann and a frowning James.

"Well Kimmie-cub," James started, "we'll do this for you, and the boys. It seems we have no choice considering we are all in danger if they are threatening you, then they threaten all of us."

"But what a out your heroics?" Ann asked, slightly calmer now.

"Ron and Monique, if not Shego are going to continue them. Plus, Shego and I have a fail safe."

* * *

Middleton Military Command Centre Safe Room - 10:30

Kim regarded the General with a respect she never thought he could command from her. Perhaps it was how he now held a proper command? It didn't matter to the former teen hero of course after all, she also commanded a great respect for herself from the renowned military general who single-handedly kept Middleton defended form the enemy.

"Miss Possible. It's great to see you out of your…"

"Skip the pleasantries Barkin. I need a link to Dr Director yesterday, the fate of the world depends on it." Kim ordered.

Barkin gave a quick nod and ordered the communications officer to send a priority signal to Global Justice ASAP. Kim waited patiently, her friends looking at her, wondering how she had commanded respect from Barkin from all people. Within minutes, Dr Director appeared on the screen.

"General I don't know what…" Betty looked up from her desk to see the last person she expected to see in a long time, "Kimberly, you're-"

"On a mission. I assume you know of Shego's…disappearance?"

"Yes, I do. We are still working to track her down."

"She sent me a distress signal throughout an in-terror-net connection. They've made a break though in mind control Doctor. We are now at a slight disadvantage, but by now Shego has told them of my return."

"Then we need to get you somewhere safe." Barkin interjected.

"No General, it's part of the plan. Before I went underground, Shego agreed for me to chip her. I and I alone have the means to trace and find her, we agreed that if she was ever captured she would send the signal and I would implement Operation Earthquake."

"Wait a minute Miss Possible. Are you saying…?"

"I'm saying that Shego funnelled a portion of your intel to me. We knew that when Drakken defected that he would try for a new mind control device. We coordinated a plan that would shake the very foundations of whoever we went up against."

"When Drakken defected?" Betty repeated, confused that they knew Drakken would defect.

"When I was told of the war outbreak, we knew it was just a matter of time before Drakkne succumbed to the promise of power and glory."

"If Shego intentional withheld intel them when she is free'd we will have to prosecute her." Dr Director informed.

"You will do no such thing."

Everyone, including Betty looked at the Kim. No-one thought Kim was this bold. She must have done a lot while she was hiding, thought Dr Director.

Barkin opened his mouth to chastise Possible, "Miss Possible, you do not speak to your superiors…"

"Neither of you are my superiors. I am the leader and commander of Team Possible, and I do not take orders from Global Justice nor the Military, not anymore. I've had a good long look at my outlook on life and realised its time step up and take command. Both of you will provide any support necessary to aid in my mission. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Miss Possible." Both Barkin and Betty replied, neither sure why they just accepted Kim Possible as their superior.

Kim dismissed the two Commanders and walked into the office Barkin had assigned her. Ron and Monique joined the girl who could do anything and prepared to get some answers.

"Kim? How the hell did you do that?" Monique asked.

"Honestly? I followed my gut. These past few years have taught me to trust it."

"KP! You do realise that you managed to get that response from Barkin of all people."

"I do Ron. But trust me my time in isolation has done wonders to my abilities, seeing as how I practically had to lead my family these past few years has given me a proper experience in command. So Team Possible, it's time Wade geared us all up."

"Me as well? GF you know I can't fight."

"You like archery right?"

"Like it? I'm a prodigy Kim."

"Good, I'm going to need that. Welcome to the new and improved Team Possible guys. Right, I need to contact Wade."

* * *

Possible Family Bunker - Two Years Ago

The bunker was very large, each bedroom with at least as much floor space as a house. They kitchen was stocked with mostly long-lasting food, tinned fruit and things like that. Each room also had an en-suit and decorated to the owner's preferences. Mr and Mrs Possible's room had two offices and a very spacious en-suite plus two walk in closets. Tim and Jim's room had two half-size en-suite and a private room to boudin and invent everything they desired. Kim's room had a bathroom, a walk in closet and a large training room with small pool and training simulator. Not long after their arrival, the Tweebs had created Kim a multi-functional gauntlet with built-in Kimmunicator. They also used their forge to create a katana and knife with intricate detail for her to use.

"Thanks guys, I love it."

"We thought you might want to use something other than your fists when you spar…"

"…so we analysed you combat performance…"

"…and decided that a Katana and Knife would best suit your style." Tim and Jim explained, switching between the two of them to explain.

"I take it you've taken the liberty of-"

"Creating training equipment and an intense training regime." Jim finished for her.

"You should be an expert by the end of the year…"

"…and it should feel like an extension on your arm by the end of it."

Kim embraced her brothers in one of their…finer…moments, which is basically when the didn't annoy their sister to death. Kim walked back to her room and sat at her computer. She opened up an in-terror-net connection and went into a social networking site called 'Villainbook', it's like a Facebook for the villain community. There was a message waiting.

_Hey, anything new happen down there?_

_The Tweebs got me new weapons._

_Ooh, what kind?_

_A katana and a knife. What's happening out there?_

_Well, World War three has begun. Drakken's threatening to defect…and I miss you Pumpkin._

_I miss you too Shego. It's hard down here, they only human interaction I have is with my family._

_Do they know our secret?_

_No, but the will do eventually. The Tweebs will find out._

_Everything will be fine. Oh and I looked thought that document you sent._

_What do you think?_

_I think it's perfect. If Drakken does defect…_

_Not if, when._

_He won't know what hit him._

* * *

Load Family Bunker, Wade's Computer Lab - 11:15

Wade's desk had the best computers money could buy. At least ten screens adorned the wall above the desk, with an advanced keyboard and mouse equipped with custom functions designed specifically for their owner. Wade was busy tracking multiple enemy troop movements and intercepting their transmissions better than any intelligence officer on the planet. Suddenly, a noise from his sate of the art speakers announced a priority transmission from Ron Stoppable.

"Hey Ron…you're not Ron."

"Hey Wade, not I'm not Ron. Do you still have my old battle suit?"

"Kim…I-I…but you were…gone…w-when did you…huh…?" Wade stuttered in surprise at Kim's return.

"About a week ago Wade. So, do you have it?"

"Yeah," Wade said, gaining his composure.

"I need it upgraded to the best it can be, I also need on for Monique and Ron focusing on archery and close combat respectively. I'm also going to need one for Shego."

"Okay, but Shego's MIA…"

"I know, it's part of Operation Earthquake. Just get them done within the next week, Shego's life and/or freedom depends on it. Oh, can you also add in and anti-mind control device of some sort. Even a chip will do."

"Sure thing Kim. I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Wade, you rock." The connection was terminated as Wade immediately began on designing and producing the three new battle suits.

Kim's new suit would look exactly the same, but with new tech and an improved stealth mode. Ron's suit would be black and blue with the same new armour as Kim's, but extra padding and a fail safe to prevent any pant-loosing mishaps. Monique's would be dark blue and gold with enhanced balance stabilisers and re-enforced arm padding that allowed the arm to tire less quickly. Finally, Shego's would be her signature green and black, following a similar design to he catsuit, and the gloves would help focus the plasma further to create a multitude of things from the flames. The chips would be easy to construct, able to override any brain-controlling device and undetectable to most scans.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Wade?"

"When are you going to get supplies?"

"In an hour, why?"

"I need you to drop something off at the command centre for Ron. Make sure it's in his hands when you give it to him, no-one else's unless it's Monique or a certain someone."

"Sure dear."

* * *

Please tell me if you see any errors.

Next time, we see Kim come up with a plan.


	3. Selena Geraldine Oren

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all the characters belong to disney, yadda, yadda, you've probably heard all that before in the other stories. The first OC is in this Chapter, just to warn you. Minoru Rin is my creation, but you guys can use him as long as I get metioned. Rated T for now. Enjoy!

* * *

Shego's Cell, WEE Secret Base - 09:00

"Wake up you little bitch."

"F-fuck you Drakken." Shego sneered wearily. It had been three days since the WEE found out about Kim's return to the world, and Drakken had only increased his torment of the former super-heroine. He hadn't done much worse, but from his tone his patience was wearing thin and would soon step up his game.

The blue skinned menace only smirked at his former employee before replying.

"I've been going easy in you. My friend from the east wanted to see me again, and you know what? I asked him to help me with a little problem, namely you Shego. He's from a Japanese Criminal sect and he specialises in torture. He arrived last night and will be down in a few minutes, his name is Minoru Rin."

"Am I…supposed…to be scared?"

"You should be, little girl. I can cause more pain with a few cuts than you can kicking my balls. Really, really hard." Said a new voice. It's owner was more intimidating than his name. He was just as tall as Drakken, with cropped hair and the same skin tone most people in Japan have. Like the doctor, he had a scar but instead of coming from the eye, it ran from the edge of his lips to the hair line on his right side. His fingers were large and strong but steady, and he created an atmosphere of dread wherever he went. It was clear he was a cold hearted killer, without remorse. One would think he had killed all his life, with no other reason than pleasure. When he smiled, you could see some of his gold filings which served to make him look more menacing. Shego felt her gut writhe just a little at the thought of what he would do, especially since the case he carried was quite large. Rin wore pleated grey trousers and black leather shoes, it was clear he had arrived with a grey jacket which had been disposed of leaving a white shirt.

"What makes you think I'll break? I'm the most dangerous woman in the world." Shego forced herself to maintain composure in front of him.

"You think you're funny bitch? I've broken people far worse than you."

"Then you don't know what I've endured. Soon I will be out of this shit hole, and Kim is going to be with me when I do."

"She thinks that Kim Possible is back, but we've had no such proof."

"Because you're all fucking arrogant asses who think their all that, but you're not. Pumpkin is back and she's better than ever, and mark my words when I say she will kick your sorry backsides into the citadel."

Rin backhanded Shego across the face, a small cut opening on her bottom lip.

"Shut the fuck up you shitty little slut."

"Slut? I'll have you know I only fuck guys I'm in a relationship with and I've only had sex five times."

"You think you're smart? We'll whose smart when I cut into that pretty little body of yours."

He walked over to his large black leather case and pulled out a small scalpel. Rin pressed the blade to Shego's abdomen, a smirk plastered on his face. "You really want to go through this? Just to protect your precious allies."

"No, not my allies. My cupcake. She's going to kick your fuc…AHH." He cut into her abdomen about a centimetre, blood started to flow freely.

"You were saying?"

* * *

Stoppable Family Home - Two Years and Three Months Ago

Ron looked at his parents. It had been nearly nine months since Kim had left to protect her family, while Ron's own viewed it as selfish that she had left even though they thought she was perfect for Ron for the future. Fighting had begun between Russia and the USA in Alsaka, and due to the expected losses the government had started a recruitment drive to help defend the country if the conflict escalated. It was late, and Hanna was already in bed while Ron had asked to talk with his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I have news."

"Ron, what is it? You can tell us anything." Mrs Stoppable assured he son.

"Since Kim's gone, I've decided to join the army…"

"Oh Ronald, I know you've been upset over Kimberly's…"

"Mom, it's not that. Well, it sorta is. I'm doing this because it will help me take my mind off her. I can use it to help block those…those memories." Rom murmured, his parents only just hearing him.

"Ronald. You do realise that you may have to take a others life, right?"

"Of course dad, but I have to do this. I feel useless without her and I need do do this. I may take a life, but I just feel like my spark is just…gone."

* * *

Shego's apartment - Two Years Ago

Shego read over the document Kim had sent again and again. It was the perfect plan, absolutely foolproof. Unless the Buffoon does something, Shego thought wryly. Kim had really thought it through, meticulously coming through every aspect of the plan to find and eliminate it's flaws. Not even Nerdlinger knew about it, and he knew everything. The paperwork identified everything about Operation Earthquake, from top to bottom. In simple terms? It would teach Drakken's allies WHY he needed Shego, and why neither of them could truly defeat Kimberly Ann Possible.

"Drakken is going down, when he need to go down anyway. God I hope this works."

_Of course it will, my Princess knows how to make a plan._

"Oh no, I thought I got rid of you when I became evil!"

_I'm your conscience, I came back when you defeated those crazy aliens._

"Then why the hell didn't I hear you before now?"

_First, stop speaking around. It makes you look insane. Second, you didn't need me until now you stupid idiot._

_You're my conscience? Then why the fuck are you insulting me? You? Gah!_

_Because you need some sense slapped into you! Preferably by a Possible._

_Wait, you said she was my Princess, why?_

_As Kim's friend Monique would say, OMGYAS._

_Eh? What the fuck does that mean?_

_Oh my God you are stupid._

_Why am I stupid?_

_You just don't get it do you? You can't even admit your feelings, you can't even notice that you've been flirting with each other!_

_Have not!_

_Have too!_

_Have not!_

_Have not!_

_Have too! Oh wait, you tricked me!_

_You have feelings for her haha. Shego has feelings Kim, Shego has feelings for Kim._

_Shut up or I plasma blast you!_

_You'd be blasting yourself, I am you. I win._

_Wha…? This is definatly not over!_

Shego knocked her head on the desk, trying to win her internal war of feelings. She knew that the voice would, it would always be back. She had known it would return sooner or later.

* * *

Kim's office - 09:00

Kim lifted up her new and improved battle suit. This will go perfectly with my new gauntlet, Kim thought. Ron and Monique had already donned theirs, leaving the redhead to admire her new tech. Finally, after minutes of admiring she quickly slipped into it. Her friends re-entered when the hero had finished getting ready.

"So what's the plan GF? Wade gave me a new bow with three quivers and that but they can do jackshit if we got nothing."

"Did you get the ordinance I requested."

"Yeah, thirty mini EMPs, twenty small nano-bombs and ten grenades for each of us."

"The pistols?"

"Three forty-five caliber semi-automatic pistols."

"Thanks for that Mon'. Ron? What about those synthodrones?"

"Five hundred, just like you said. All from Drakken's confiscated goods and all under your command."

"Good. I'll brief you on the plan when my package arrives…" a mail boy entered the room carrying a long package, "Speaking of which."

Kim opened the packaging to revealing a long box.

"KP, what's in the box?"

"My katana and knife." Kim replied absent mindedly, opening the box to reveal a sword in its scabbard and a small knife for very, very close combat with its own small scabbard. The katana had a small symbol engraved on the hilt, the letters TP while on the blade was the symbol for yin and yang. She attached the scabbard, sword and all, to her back and her knife to the left side of her belt.

"What does 'TP' mean KP?"

"Team Possible. What else?"

"Uh, good point. Hey since when did you wield a weapon, a deadly weapon at that?"

"When I went underground Ron. I used the time to hone my abilities. The Tweebs made me some new tech while I improved my skills with things other than my fists."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to need to kill people Ron, and I have made all my perpetrations. I just need to do it now."

"Listen, Kim. I've killed. It's not a good feeling when you take a life, it changes you."

"I have one choice Ron."

"So what's the plan GF?"

"You and Ron are going to attack the main courtyard, it's the least defended. I'm going through the vents."

"Wait, should Ron and I be attacking the most protected area?"

"That's the point, no-one would dare attack the courtyard and thus it's least defended. All you need do is hold out long enough for me to get Shego our of there. I need to get her into her battle suit mind you."

"You can count on us." Ron assured.

"Alright then. Prepare to move out."

"What, no rousing speech? Come on KP. Give us some encouragement!"

"Ron…"

* * *

Dr Directors Office - 09:30

Betty Director continued to sift throughout the many papers on her desk. The entire building was in need if a re-vamp after the invasion, and thus had the best security and defence systems money couldn't buy. Her office was a sight to behold. Multiple screens lined the wall behind her, a super computer on her desk, and a small mini-kitchen in case she stayed at work late. The room itself was big enough for a briefing room, but still looked like a regular office. Betty's desk was made on mahogany and large enough to handle the amount of papers the head of a global crime-fighting organisation would be expected to receive. Will Du was standing opposite her, deep in discussion.

"Dr Director, are you honestly sure it was her?"

"Kimberly Ann Possible has come out of hiding Will, I'm one hundred percent positive."

"It could be a trick. What if Gemini created a droid or-or…"

"Sheldon wouldn't dare. Kimberly is still in contact with the outside world, she would know. She always knows. Now, what did Barkin tell you about her plan of attack?"

"She's got five hundred synthodrones, new battle suits, and a new member of Team Possible."

"Do we know what part of the complex she's going to hit?"

"No ma'am."

"Do we even know where this complex is?"

"No ma'am."

"I take it she's going rescue Shego?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then send someone to keep and eye on her, even if it's from afar. We need to know where that base is, and soon. I can't have my brother running round trying to take over the world!" Dr Director said angrily. Her brother was on the verge of taking the Americas, and she wasn't happy about it. If she had his main base of operations, they could end this war.

* * *

Outpost Go - Three Weeks Ago

"Commander, the enemy is advancing. What are your orders?" Sargent Rys asked.

"Keep squads two and three in position, I want squad one with me out front. I want to know who this mysterious General is."

"Yes ma'am."

The Commander walked outside to greet her squad. They were the best she had ever served with. Brave and loyal to the end, but also stubbon.

The enemy guard approached the Commander, their general in the middle wearing a mask.

"So, I see you will finally fall Commander."

"Dr D, you do realise that you can't win this war right? I mean, Team Go is…"

"I take it you're not going to take my final offer and join the winning side."

"Of course not. Anyway, who would follow you blue ass is beyond me…"

"Shut it Shego! You know words hurt."

"Fuck off Drewbie." Shego taunted, "You couldn't harm a fly, considering you'd probably blow up with one one of your failed inventions like always."

"You leave me no choice Selena Geraldine Oren." Drakken countered.

Shego's eyes widened at the name, a name she hadn't heard in nearly ten years.

"I told you my name in confidence you little fucker!" She ignited her hands in fury, "you've gone and done it now. Captain, tell the Kitsune on my Villainbook account, Ninety-nine, Alpha, Zero SGO. Got that?"

"Yes Commander." That Captain replied and ran off to carry out her commands.

"The rest of you, take up defensive positions inside the outpost and call for back up. This is my fight."

Once her soldiers had gone inside the ex-villainess leapt at the enemy, using her plasma to keep her opponents out of striking distance. Most of them went down in a matter of seconds. Ten more fell to her strength when the mad scientist stepped in. He lifted something that resembled a gun, pointing it at the occupied Shego and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Minoru Rin's name means Truth and Dignified, Severe, Cold. In his case, it means Truth and Severe/Cold, showing his dick personality.

Okay, well that all for now. But don't worry, I'll have another chapter soon. As always, let me know if you se. Any SPaG mistakes.


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all the characters belong to disney, yadda, yadda, you've probably heard all that before in the other stories. Still rated T, but I'm wanting to push it up to M possibly. Minoru Rin can be used as much as you want, hell you can kill him off for all I care (I really don't like him), just make sure I get mentioned. Enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

WEE Secret Base - Three Weeks Ago

Her body hung there, spread eagled and limp. She was sleeping, but the sleep was a dreamless one. That gun had stopped her, he just had to cheat instead if giving her a real challenge. Drakken sat opposite her, smirking while he waited for the tranquilliser to wear off. It was his own design, built to instantly knock someone down and not harm a hair on their head. Only hours before she had sent the signal to commence Operation Earthquake, and the only other person to know was the captain. Shego's emerald green eyes fluttered open before noticing where she was.

"You're final awake my traitorous sidekick. Don't bother trying to use your powers, those bonds are made of Vanadium.

"Hey Dr D. I see you final grew a pair and caught me."

"I could have done it a long time ago if…"

"If what? If you had the balls? The nerve? The brains? If I'm wrong please tell me."

"If you gave me cause."

"I gave you plenty of cause blue boy. I beat you up, I near enough fired your balls after that mind control incident. So why now?"

"He just told me to get you okay?"

"Who?"

"Gemini. He's going to rule the world you know."

"And his reasons for wanting me here?"

"He wants to control you Selena."

"Good luck with that."

"With my mind control collar."

"How did I know you were going to think of something like this? Oh wait, you always wanted to do something like this."

"Of course, I have one month to break you. He's letting me have some fun and cause you immense pain."

"What are you going to do, bore me to death with your ranting? Cause I've figured how to just block you out."

"Oh Shego, think you're so funny don't you. Well I have news for you. No longer are you that pesky thorn in anyone's side. No longer will you sarcasm and love for the red headed bitch…"

"My love of her? Do you here yourself? I respect her as a fellow combatant. But then someone had to go and out a price on my princesses head, now I fill my time by doing her job. But you are right in a way. I do like her. But it wasn't my fault your plans always failed. Who puts a self destruct button in anything anyway?"

_My princess? You really do love her._

_Can't you see I'm busy here?_

_Sorry, just thought I'd point it out._

_Well don't, it's fucking annoying. On the other hand you are a great help at blocking out the big blue dork…_

_Anything to help._

_Just don't do it that way, please. Let's focus on pissing off Drakken for now._

_Agreed._

"It was so Global Justice couldn't get any evidence us!" Drakken countered, unaware of what was transpiring in Shego's mind.

"Right, and yet we still ended up in jail. Only for me to get busted out and have to bust you out because of that damn contract…"

* * *

Some Island in the middle of the pacific - 12:00

Kim

Kim looked at the compound. Ron and Monique where on the other side, ready to start the all important distraction so Kim could enter. Kim was wearing her Katana and Knife strapped to her back and side respectively. Her battle suit was at a hundred percent power and read to go. Shego's Kimmunicator was hooked onto Kim's belt, and would spawn her own battle suit when activated. A green light on her Kimmunicator flickered on, telling Kim to commence with infiltrating the compound. Sneaking to the wall, the redhead instantly found the opening she was looking for, a vent. She made sure there were no security measures inside and crawled into the small space. The vent twisted and turned, just big enough for the redhead to crawl through. Muffled orders could be heard echoing through the vent, mostly directing the henchmen to the courtyard to dispatch syntho-drones. Kim eventually found the opening she was looking for, and kicked the grate to drop down into a small cell. Looking around, she found what she was looking for.

"Shego. Shego? Wake up dammit! Selena Geraldine Oren wake the fuck up!"

The figure woke with a start at the voice.

"Princess? Thank God. Get me out of these cuffs, they're made of Vanadium."

Kim pulled out her knife and pressed a small button on it before striking the bonds that held the green woman. Kim caught Shego as she fell down from her shackles, and placed a device on her wrist before pushing a button. Shego's battle suit quickly enveloped her aching body, allowing the ex-thief to move without pain.

"Come on, we need to get to the courtyard. Ron and Monique are holding them off so we can escape."

"Wow, wait a sec Pumpkin. I haven't seen you in three years and I don't even get a hug? O-or a how you doing?"

"Shego, nows not the time. We can do all that on the transport." The pair walked word the door.

"Aww, you're no fun anymore Kimmie."

"Selena…" Kim warned as she opened the door, only for their path to be blocked by a blue man in a blue lab coat and and Asian man standing just behind him,

"Ah, Kim Possible! We meet again. I see you have finally decided to rescue your lover."

"Lover?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, he thinks we're in love." Shego explained.

"I don't know, are we?"

"Are we?"

"Ladies, why don't I show Miss Possible to her new…accommodations."

"Drakken, do you hear that?" Kim asked.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, there's no-one here to subdue me or Shego. So tell me where Gemini is or somebody's going to get hurt, and it won't be me."

"All I can tell you is that he's not here. As soon as your friends attacked the compound he left, I don't know where he's gone exactly. Now surrender."

"Or what? You'll use your death ray to give a me a headache." Kim taunted.

Rin stepped forward.

"Actually, when we capture you, I will remove every inch of skin from your body. Then I will cut off your ears, gouge out your eyes and feed them to you."

"Riiight." Kim said before kicking him the chest and kicking Drakken's legs out from under him allowing the two girls… no, women, to run off down the hall in the direction of the courtyard. They had passed through three halls when they met the first henchman who was swiftly put down by a kick to the groin. Kim and Shego continued towards the exit, having to put down more and more henchmen. By the time they had reach the courtyard, in excess of thirty henchmen were unconscious or unable to peruse them. When they saw the courtyard, Kim knew it was time. She had to kill, otherwise they wouldn't get through and back to Middleton. There was in excess of two hundred henchmen. She drew her katana and headed toward the mass of hostile men. With a roar she launched into a wild attack, not bothering to see if Shego was behind her. The only thought in her mind was to stop them, to defeat the enemy. From the sound, she knew Ron and Monique were on the verge of being overrun. Soon, the henchmen started to realise there was a knew threat from behind and turned to eradicate the newcomer.

Kim swung her sword in all directions, not giving her opponents time to even react. Some of them drew stun batons and blocked her blows enough so that she didn't see the mountain of a man approach from behind and grab her sword arm as she brought it above her head to swing down at the enemy in front of her. She quickly unsheathed her knife and stabbed him in the stomach allowing her sword hand to become free and to strike him across the throat. Shego meanwhile looked in awe at this…this, she didn't have a word in mind to describe what she saw. Bodies were pilling up, she even felt a little sorry for her captors who were given no mercy, no quarter. Soon Kim had made her way to the now very thin line held by her friends, and Shego had recovered from her shock of seeing Kim's new side to follow her.

Shego

Shego looked on at Kim's spontaneous rampage. She hacked and sliced in all directions without a moments rest and not giving a single inch of ground. The green woman was enjoying watching Kim work, when a voice piped up from the back of her mind.

_Wow, her ass is cute… it definitely looks more toned, has she been working out?_

_What the fuck? That's not why I'm watching her! She improved a lot…_

_Yeah, I bet her body is even better…naked…in bed…_

_Since when did I start having sexual thoughts about pumpkin?_

_Since you gained a crush on her._

_When was this?_

_When you saved that pretty little ass from the Lorwardians._

_And I only figured this out now?_

_Well doy! You haven't seen her for three years, why would I bring it up then?_

Because of her internal conversation Shego didn't realise Kim had finished, and when she did realise she followed the former teen.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Kim commanded.

Behind Ron and Monique sat a large helicopter which was obviously shielded from projectiles so an escape could be carried out. The party of four quickly boarded, Monique using the last of her arrows as the took off and headed toward the US. As soon as they were miles away from the enemy base, Kim brought up everything she had consumed in the last twenty four hours twice over. She had keeled over and could not stop heaving, it seemed as if there was no end to her stomach brining up its contents.

Shego walked over to her rescuer.

"Kimmie, are you alright?"

"I-I've never…killed before She…Shego." Kim said between heaves, "I don't feel so good."

"It's only natural to fell this way after you've killed Pumpkin. How do you think I felt when I had to kill for the first time because of this war? I threw up for at least a day. So I can't imagine how long you'll feel like this." Shego said as she held the flaming red hair out of Kim's face.

* * *

Kim's office - 09:00

Kim stared at the image of Betty Director before her. The rescue may have been a success, but the leader of Global Justice wasn't happy with the former teen hero for letting Gemini get away. Betty was in the middle of berating Kim.

"…you let him get away just so you could save Shego. She would have been fine, my brother was the priority target as I request for your mission. If you had caught Gemini you Miss Go would had been fine so I don't see why she took priority over…"

"Gemini had already left the complex when I got in there. Anyway, you may have requested the Gemini be made top priority for the mission but I seem to remember denying that request. And her name isn't Miss Go."

"My name is Selena Geraldine Oren. Get it right Cyclops!"

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Miss Oren. You will address me as Dr Director or Ma'am. Am I clear?"

"Look, Bets, I will call you whatever I damn well please. This operation was planned extensively by Shego and I, thus we are in charge of how it is carried out. All you need to do is supply us with what we need to complete out mission so I suggest you sit back and let the professionals handle this. Good day Director!" Kim replied, hints of Shego's influence showing in her speech.

"Wow Princess, you did good. Have I really been that much of an influence on you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That was totally something I would have said. I gotta say, I'm loving the new you."

"Times change Shego, so do people."

"What happened to that perky Cheerleader I met not eight years ago huh?"

"She grew up." Kim said flatly.

"Look, Kim. I don't know what happened, it's none of my business. But at least spar with me, it seem you could use the distraction."

"Sure, why not. I could use the excerise."

* * *

Training room - 14:00

Both women were panting hard, lying on the floor to recover their energy. They had sparred for over three hours without stopping and had draw quite a crowd. They were drenched in sweat and a couple of bruises had already appeared due to the intensity of the fight. Kim and Shego had given their all, not holding back on bit, okay maybe a little but it was so they didn't kill each other.

"C-c-can you move y-yet pumpkin?"

"Nope. gees that was t-the most intense fight I-I've ever had."

"Ain't that the truth. I didn't know you could go that long."

"Same. You wanna do this again some time?"

"You kidding me? I'd love to cupcake."

"Cupcake sounds good right about now, if only I had the energy to move though."

"I agree. Hey, maybe your friends could bring some food. I'd even, I can't believe I'm saying this, I'd even settle for a damn bueno nacho."

"I can't believe you said that either, you must be really hungry." Kim agreed.

"You said it. Now…how are we going to get out of here with limbs that don't want to work?"

"Battle suit, activation code delta, gamma, niner. Body moving capability, move to room thirty five for rest and recuperation." Kim sub-vocalised. Their battle suits activated and floated, taking the two to Kim's room, and landing on the bed.

"Wow Kim, I didn't know these suits could do that."

"I asked Wade to add it, just in case one of use had severe injuries or heavy fatigue. Or in our case, exhaustion beyond comprehension." Kim smiled, so did Shego.

"I'll thank him when I can move. So, uh, do you get room service because…I'm pooped."

"Yeah, what do you want to eat."

"How about Thai?"

"Sounds good." She spoke into her Kimmunicator, "Wade? I need two plates of Thai food."

"Anything specific?"

"Surprise us."

* * *

Kim's room - 03:00am

Earlier that night, the girls had fallen asleep on Kim's bed after a large meal. Shego woke up to find nothing next to her on the soft bed.

"Kimmie?"

"Hmm?" Kim was standing in the middle of the dark room.

"What the fuck are you doing at this time in the morning?"

"Nothing. I'm just doing some tai chi."

"I can…sorta…see that. But why at three fucking am?"

'I had…I couldn't sleep, okay?"

"Oh wow, like I didn't know that. Why can't you sleep? Bad dream?"

"How'd you guess?" Kim asked, continuing her tai chi exercises.

"Because I know you pumpkin, I can read your stance, the way little movements show your mood and your emotions…"

"I'm that easy to read?"

"Yep. Now spill."

"Nightmares. I'm surprised I didn't wake you up with screaming, or at the least thrashing."

"Heavy sleeper. So, how long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been having these nightmares Kim?"

"About a year."

"A year?!" Shego exclaimed, "why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I was scared." Kim said as she finally turned around, revealing a sweat covered visage from the nightmare. "I was scared because of what the dreams consisted of, very single night. Every night I would see a face, your face, and it was covered in blood. So much blood. I would…h-hear l-laughing, manic laughing. A-a-and then it would flash to Drakken holding a bloodied knife. Each night for nearly a year I've had that dream, each time I had it, it made me feel worse. Hell, a couple of times I've woken up so scared I was paralysed with fear. My brothers had to sound proof my room so that my family could get a decent nights sleep. It all started when we had Earthquake ready to go, when we initiated its protocols…" Kim's body started shaking.

"Fuck princess. You should have told me, I could have helped."

"You want to know something else? Your the first person to know what was in those dreams. All my family knew was that I had nightmares and thought that withdrawal from the world had finally taken it's toll." Shego stood up, and slapped the redhead. "What the fuck Shego?"

"That was for being stupid and telling know one. And this is for you telling me." Shego hugged the surprised younger woman.

"Uh…" Kim managed to get out before finally deciding to reciprocate the hug. "Thanks." She muttered at last.

"Come on, let's get you properly into bed. I'll even hold you if you want." Shego teased.

_You finally got her to hug you, I'm impressed._

_Oh shut it you._

_Hey, I'm just here to offer encouragement. I for one am happy we got to this stage, it means we're her friend._

_That's not confirmed until she says it herself, you know that._

_Just doing me job as your conscience. _

_And why the fuck were you telling me I had a crush on her yesterday?_

_Think about it. You just gave her a hug, spent two years planning a op with her, saved her from countless assassination attempts…_

_Alright, alright. So maybe I do? What's the problem?_

_Nothing, I just like to see you try to keep from blushing and looking embarrassed in front of her._

_You bitch!_

_I know we are._

"You are evil."

"Always."

* * *

Okay, well that's all for now. But don't worry, I'll have another chapter soon. As always, let me know if you see any SPaG mistakes.

Next time (hopefully): A look into Selena's history, I will also post a separate full story of that.


	5. Comet Powered

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all the characters belong to disney, yadda, yadda, you've probably heard all that before in the other stories. Still rated T, but I'm wanting to push it up to M possibly. Any OCs can be used as long as I get mentioned. So here we see a bit of what happened to Shego. These are just a couple events from her extensive past, which will be detailed in a separate side story. Enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

A five year old boy sat with his three year old younger brother in the living room. It was large room, with most of the furniture designed to impress rather than for comfort. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling and a walkway halfway up as the second floor. Smaller glass chandeliers were hung at different intervals around it so there was no dark place there. The boy, Harold, sat with his brother Martin playing superhero. He pretended to swoop down and save him from imaginary enemies or fires or other things. And then Martin would have a go, all be it father, Michel, sat in a chair off to the right watching his two children intently. He was a large bloke with down hair and deep blue eyes. He also wore a pin stipe suit most to the time even when there was no-one to impress, as if the money they had didn't impress people enough already.

Michel was also a traditionalist. He believed that everything he thought was right and true in the name of God, but he could be swayed if he was in the right mood. But when his mind was set on something, it was set. Not even his lovely wife could convince him otherwise. Not many people liked the man, be living him to be too harsh, to unwilling to consider other's views on matter of science and religion.

Anna, his wife, came rushing down from the bathroom on the second floor. Anna was not small, but she wasn't tall either. She also had brown hair but tended to be more casual than her husband when they didn't have guests round.

"Michel, I-I have to tell you something." She said nervously.

"What is it my dear?"

"I'm, well, pregnant."

"But, that's impossible! I was only able to give enough sperm to inpregnate you twice. Wait a minute, who the fuck have you been sleeping with." Michel replied in astonishment. He knew it was impossible for his wife and him to conceive when they had resisted the urge in hope of being able to have another, yet he she was claiming she was pregnant!

"I haven't, I swear."

"Don't lie to me! I haven't made love to you for over three months! Who?" He stood up in anger, disturbing the boys who were playing.

"John, it was John. Your brother."

"Then he can bloody well keep the child if you won't abort it!"

"No! I will not give up my child. Think about it, we would have another child!" Anna pleaded. Michel sat there for a few minutes, clearly considering his wife's case. Although he didn't like the idea of a child that wasn't his, that was conceived of adultery, the staunch traditionalist finally came to a decision. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Fine, but it don't have to acknowledge it."

* * *

Five years later

"I'm sorry Mr Oren, we've lost her. But her babies did survive." The doctor said mournfully.

"Babies?" Michel asked.

"Yes, she was carrying twins. Both male."

"William and Wallace." Michel said, his voice slightly quieter than he intended to be.

"Would you like to hold them?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Daddy? Can I hold one?" Selena asked.

"No rug rat. Your brothers can. And you are not my daughter, we've gone over this. Do you remember what you call me?"

"Yes Da-…Sir."

"Good girl."

"Dad. Don't be mean to Selena, just because she isn't your daughter doesn't mean you can treat her badly." Harold defended.

"You don't get it now Harold. But one day, when you have children of your own, you will. So stop defending that…thing."

"She's not an object, she's my sister. And family Sticks together. She's the only one out of the…five…of us to not be yours, but that doesn't justify it!" The ten year old was angry with his father, angry at the way his little sister was being treated. Harold had always like the idea of being a hero, so decided to protect his siblings for the time being.

"Shut up Harold, or no dinner tonight. Got it?" He said harshly.

"Yes pa…"

* * *

Ten years later

"Selena! Where's my coffee?!" Michel bellowed.

"Right here sir." Selena said as she hurried into the living room with his coffee. For the past five years he had used her as a servant because of his distaste of her. Many times in anger she was the one to receive his wrath, she bore the scars all over her body. Earlier that year he had even pulled her out of school because 'you don't deserve to learn seeing as how you already have a job, a roof over you head and food in your stomach.' She hated him, he was the first person she ever truly hated. The only time she would get any lay up was when Harold was home and could stop his father from harming her. His traditionalist ways made him see the girl as nothing more than a maid servant, someone below him in every ways, even if he loved her mother. The girl was no more than fifteen, and if Michel had his way she would be out in the streets, or worse. As far as he was concerned, she had no rights in his household. It was they way his father brought him up, and it was the way he had tried to bring his children up.

"Now go, have a break. But be back in half an hour or suffer the consequences."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." She said as she ran outside to play with he brothers. She climbed up int the tree house where they all sat. The tree house was Harold's pride and joy, he had built it himself by hand in his free time. It was typically where the Oren children would hang out when their sister finally got a break from their control freak of a father. It was a single roomed building, and the tree it was built up wasn't particularly high. Each. One of them had something to do up there. The twins had a telescope and star charts where the would map the night skies. Martin had a dresser where he would look at himself and use it to make the others up by doing their hair or giving advice on skin care. Harold had his hero comic collection which he would read. Selena? All she owned was up there. A few books, some old toys from when she was younger, a weapons catalogue, some martial arts training DVDs, an outdated laptop and and old cuddle buddy: an Otterfly. When she popped her head in, Harold gave her a huge hug.

"You alright sis? He didn't hurt you?"

"Nah, he doesn't try anything when your in the vicinity."

"Good. We were just discussing weapons. I know how much you love them."

"I know you know. I bet none of you know more about them than me. But truth be told I'll always pick. Hand to hand as one of my favourites."

"You don't have to rub it in." Harold grumbled.

"Don't be a sourpuss. Will? Wally? Have you seen anything in space recently."

"Nah, but let me check." Will said as he looked through the telescope behind him. "Oh shit!"

"William, language." Martin scolded.

"What is it Will?" Selena asked.

"It looks like, a…rainbow coloured comet? Heading our way."

"We need to get out of here now."

"You guys can, but I'm staying."

"Why Selena? You'll be killed!"

"You dad treats me like shit. Like I'm nothing. When you guys are at school, he hits me. Punches me. He's even come close to stabbing me. I can't live like this anymore guys. I've been contemplating dying for, what, three years now? He only lets me have thirty minutes break once a week! I've been praying for a way out if this."

"Then I'm staying." Martin said, "I want to be with you. I've seen what dad does, and I understand. So I'm staying."

"So are we." Will and Wally agreed.

"I will to. I love you sis, I'm not leaving you." Harold said, and they all embraced until a voice came from outside.

"Selena! Get your lazy ass down here now!"

"In your fucking dreams Michel!"

"Well, we know where Will and Wally got their bad language from." Martin remarked.

"Stop fucking around! I put a roof over your head, I keep you fed, I let you live in my house! Now get down here this instant!"

"Too bad, because I'm not going to be living in your house for much longer you overgrown twat!" She yelled back.

"What the bloody hell do you mean?"

"Look up!" Selena said in a calm voice, well, as calm as one can be from being in the path of a comet. But she was ready of the end, as ready as she'd ever be. The five siblings had mad their peace with the world and each other, all vowing to stay by each other's side, until death do they part. In those final moments they stood there holding hands in a circle, all with their eyes closed and with a smile in their faces glad to spend their last few seconds in each other's company. They waited for the end, but it never came.

Pain. All she could feel was unimaginable pain. It was coursing through her veins like a raging wildfire. Then it just…stopped. She sat up slowly, finding herself naked in a crater that had engulfed the tree house and half the mansion. The rest of her brothers were still unconscious and she could hear the fine sounds of sirens heading toward her. Am I in heaven? Was her first thought. Then she looked at her body. Oh my god, I'm green! And what is that burning smell…oh shit I'm on fire with green flame. What the fuck? Is this plasma? This is so fucking awesome! Now how do I turn this off?

"Urgh. Are we dead?" Said a voice from behind her.

"No Harold, we're alive. And I have superpowers! Why the hell are you glowing blue?"

"Probably the same reason Martins glowing purple and Will and Wally are glowing red. Wait, are you surrounded in green plasma?"

"It seems so. Cool huh? Why is Martin shrinking? And the boys…multiplying?"

"Must be their powers. I wonder what mine is."

"Let see, in creased muscle mass? I'm guessing super strength."

"Wait, where's dad?"

"I…don't know. He was outside, telling sis to get down here and then she said…" Martin replied as he stopped shrinking, in a high squeaky voice.

"I said 'look up' and then the meteor hit. We must have been exposed to some kind of radiation. Urgh! How do I turn this off?"

"Does that mean…dad's dead?"

"I'm sorry Harold. I know he wasn't my father but this must be hard on you."

"Not really Selena. He was a dick, I was planning on moving out anyway. Taking you with me of course, I couldn't leave you or the boys with him. Hell, I even got a job at Bueno Nacho to pay the bills and support you guys."

"Really?" All the Will's and Wally's asked at once.

"Yeah. I couldn't take Selena outta and leave you guys to suffer."

"I suggest we get away from here guys. I dint want to be poked and prodded when they find out we survived." Martin suggested.

A voice came form above, a helicopter was circling overhead with the letters OFFALAGMOE on the side. A woman was leaning out with bleach blonde. She was wearing a black uniform, but it was clear she was the leader of this organisation. Selena also had this feeling, like she was being watched. The feeling was almost…motherly, but she knew her mother was dead and had been for roughly ten years.

"Stay where you are, I repeat, stay where you are. Mutations caused by radiation from the meteor could be harmful to the outside population. Of you do not come quietly we will be forced to subdue you and bring you in by force."

"Too late."

* * *

Present day

"OFFALAGMOE? That's a mouthful. Why are you telling me this anyway." Kim said, looking at Shego.

"Two things. One: OFFALAGMOE MEANS Organisation for Finding Alien Life and Genetic Mutations on Earth. It's clear what kind of mutations. Two: I think my…brothers father has something to do with this whole thing.

"So your letting me into your past because you think that the boys dead father has come back, initiated a world war, and tried to kill me." Shego nodded. "Why would he want to kill me?"

"Because princess, he wants me to suffer and he thinks getting rid of you will do the job."

_He's right you know. It would greatly affect you._

_I know brain. I know, but can we really be sure its him?_

_Remember what you learned: Trust your instincts and you trust yourself. So what does instinct tell you?_

_That he's behind this, that he lived when that meteor hit and that he too go powers from it._

_Good, because whatever power he received maybe stronger than your own. do you remember when they did tests on that meteor? They told us something._

_They said 'the stronger the person, the more devastating powers they get from it'. Are you suggesting that he got the strongest power?_

_Yep, that's exactly what I'm suggesting._

It was only then that the ex-hero finally noticed that Kim was calling her name repeatedly.

"Shego? Are we back to Earth yet?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I'm back to Earth. You were saying?"

"You felt eyes on you when you woke up. Do you know who's they were?"

"They certainly weren't Michel's. They felt…motherly. But my mothers dead. Of that I am certain."

_Your not though are you? Our instincts and intuition are saying otherwise._

_She died years ago. How could she come back from the dead?_

_Maybe she faked her death?_

Shego pondered what her conscience had told her. Was her mother really alive after all these years? Could the same be said for that demon Michel? Her instincts were screaming at her that it was true, all true.

* * *

Eyes looked toward the building and through to winDow towards the green skinned woman. A master thief, especially this one, had no reason to believe someone was watching intently not too far away. These eyes never left their mark, only to blink and waited for the right time to continue their plan.

* * *

Okay, well that's all for now. But don't worry, I'll have another chapter soon. As always, let me know if you see any SPaG mistakes.

Next time (hopefully): Who do those eyes belong to? Is Shego right in believing her mother and 'father' are alive? If Michel is alive, whats his power?

I'd like to hear your suggestions for what Michel's power would be. Please and Thank you as Kim would say.


	6. Album Diaboli

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all the characters belong to disney, yadda, yadda, you've probably heard all that before in the other stories. Still rated T, but I'm wanting to push it up to M possibly. Any OCs can be used as long as I get mentioned. So here we find out a couple interesting things, including some of what Kim was up to underground. Enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Album Diaboli**

"Morning Butterfly." The brunette said to her three year old daughter. Anna had decided to take her little girl on a week long vacation to get away from her overbearing and, at times, cruel husband. He had an intense dislike for her daughter, so she need some time away to calm down after his latest rant about how Selena should be in the care of John, who he barely acknowledged nowadays since his wife was inpregnated by his so-called brother. To him, any real brother wounded have 'fucked my wife then make her keep the child'.

"Morning momma." Selena said. She looked just like her mother when she was that age, minus a few subtle differences no-one noticed.

"You ready for your surprise?"

"Yeah! What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She grinned excitedly.

"Now Butterfly, if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it?"

"Is it…that Otterfly I wanted?"

"How'd you guess Butterfly?" Anna asked as she pulled a cuddle buddy from behind her back.

"My instincts!"

"Good, do you remember what I said about instincts?"

"Trust you instincts and…you trust yourself?"

"Spot on butterfly."

* * *

Shego sat up quickly, surprised that she had dreamt of that moment. Why did I just remember that?

_I dunno, why ask me?_

_Well normally you lay claim to my outstanding memorising ability._

_You got me, I wanted you to remember what she said when you got that Otterfly._

_But I remembered that yesterday._

_And what are your instincts telling you at this moment?_

Shego didn't answer her conscience, instead she leapt out of bed toward Kim's room across the hall. Braking down the door, she saw a shadow leaning over the sleeping red-head, who was blissfully unaware.

"Get away from her!" Shego yelled as she ignited her plasma.

The figure turned around calmly and although the helmet blocked Shego's view of the intruders face, she felt an atmosphere of recognition settle over her. The figure had a vaguely feminine shape, even thought the armour did a good job at hiding it, although it was too dark for Shego to make out the colours or anything out on the armour.

"I said get away." She growled. After cocking her head to the side, the intruder quickly ran and jumped out the window just as Kim woke up to see a distraught Shego standing with plasma ignited.

"Shego? What the-?"

"You okay princess? I just saw someone leaning over you and, well…"

"You got slightly protective of me?"

"Well when you say it like that…"

"It's okay Selena. I understand."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but can I stay with you tonight? I don't Feel entirely comfortable leaving you alone when the intruder could come back."

"Hop in." Kim said, moving over to the other side of her bed, not fazed at all by the request.

"Just like that? No why's? No blush?" She teased, slightly surprised.

"The other night, when you held me? The nightmare didn't come back. It hasn't been back since you hugged me, this is the second dreamless sleep I've had for an entire year, and I was going to ask you to join me anyway. I'm still afraid they're going to return." Kim admitted with a slight blush.

* * *

Middleton Command Room - 05:00am

"So, Possible, this intruders description ring any bells?"

"I said no General. I haven't seen the intruder before."

"Maybe you haven't pumpkin, but I think I know her from somewhere. It's just a feeling Steve, just a feeling."

Barkin looked at his ex-girlfriend, if you can call her that since it was only one date, without emotion. Shego struggled not to laugh seeing his internal struggle through his body language. Kim also bit her lip to stop her giggles, also noticing his emotions. He furrowed his eyebrows at their strained faces, he was not amused.

"What do you girls find so funny huh? Am I amusing you Possible? Oren?" Barkin said in his most intimidating voice, which failed to do its job and get the two woman to be even the slightest bit scared of him. Both the girls giggled, Kim growing slightly red from trying not to erupt into unrestrained sobs of laughter; even Shego went a darker shade of green on the cheeks. They were having a lot of trouble.

"Barkin, stop trying to intimidate us. What did you see in him anyway?"

"Ask Miss Go, she's the one that dated him, not me. His singing voice certainly wasn't something to be drawn to either."

"I heard you let Drakken use his lasers after he stalked you to the lair. We had to literally tape our mouths shut to keep from laughing." Both of them began laughing uncontrollably, Kim nearly falling off her chair; which only served to refresh the round of giggles.

"Ladies, I'm still here. So let's get down to business. Dr Director has ordered you to storm an old WEE compound…" Both girls shut up immediately.

"If it's not part of our plan, it's not happening Barkin. I thought we had been over that." Kim interrupted, putting her feet up on his desk in the same position as Shego. All the while she continued to stare at the General with a gaze that bore into his soul, very effectively. He fidgeted for a few minutes before carrying on with the briefing.

"If you don't, she will withdraw all support that's assisting you."

"I made sure the plan could be carried out by at least two people, four at the most. So what makes her think that withdrawing support will do anything. If I does something, then it would certainly shut her up and let us get on with our jobs."

"Ooooo, Kimmie got claws."

"And they aren't even sharp."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side. Ever."

Dr Directors face appeared on the screen. It was clear she wasn't happy.

"What's the meaning of this? Why are you refusing these missions? The are vital to winning this war!"

"Look Bets," Shego began, "my gut is telling me there's more to this war than it seems. If most countries have them, why haven't nuclear missiles been launched yet? Think about it, Gemini isn't the kind of guy to resort to war. There's no logic behind his actions, I'm mean, recruiting Drakken of all people? There's someone behind the scenes, and I think I know who."

"We need more than your gut Miss Oren. And my brother is more than capable of staring this war."

"I think…I think Michel's behind it."

"You adopted father? Why would he be behind it?"

"It was because of me that his sons hated him. And he wasn't even my adopted father, he just used me to serve his whims. He wants revenge on me. That's why Kimmie was a target."

"Do you have anything to support your claims?"

"His body wasn't found, and the OFFALAGMOE can attest to that."

"Let's say you are right. What power would he have? What could he do?"

"I don't know that Betts because I haven't seen him for nearly ten/elven years. Last I know, he was asking why jo would no longer be his little slave girl."

"Well, if that's all you know…and I guess you won't be wanting to stop Dementor's attack on your Commander Centre in…say…ten minutes?"

"He's dead." Kim said simply.

* * *

Just outside MCC's wall - 05:35am

"Zhat vill be all commander. Prepare to capture ze targets as planned."

"Yes General!"

"All units, prepare to assault ze compound!" Dementor yelled at his large contingent of troops. He was eager to test out his battle strategy, which was apparently, designed to stop a counter attack and capture Kim Possible and Shego. He grinned evilly. I will finally have Kim Possibles battle suit! "Attack!"

"Nice try Dementor! But Kimmie's not is not like she used to be. She kicks major ass now!"

"Ah, just one of the two people I was told to collect! So where is ze famous Kim Possible hmm? I would have thought she would be here."

"Turn around." Someone said from behind him, doing as the voice said, he found none other than his other target, the high priority one, right behind him with a knife drawn; it was covered in blood. Dementor didn't even look into her face, he only stared at the blade dripping in blood and the trail of bodies behind the former teen. He was absolutely terrified, and became even more so when he looked up into the fire filled eyes of Kim Possible. Gulping, he fell over trying to scramble out of her way. From his point of view, she was now a maniac. He hated maniacs that killed without reason, no exceptions. He looked on his console for the right button, his adrenaline fuelled brain working less than perfectly from the fear she projected from just standing there, unmoving and looking with eyes that bore into your soul's very core. Finally he found a button called 'Plan B' that Gemini had insisted on installing. Pressing it, a single shot pistol dropped from under the console. He aimed with shaky hands, his helmet impairing his vision. He quickly discharged the short at Kim, nailing her shoulder with a small dart.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" He pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you Dementor." She replied sweetly.

"Oh thank you for your-" he was cut off by her katana slicing his throat open in a single flowing movement that he barely registered until the blood started to fill his lungs.

"I'm not going to hurt you, because I'm going to kill you."

Shego gulped and stared wide-eyed at the red-head. She had just killed without an inch of mercy, without a moments hesitation. Dementor's body hung limply from his hovercraft, his eyes devoid of any life or soul. She was suddenly scared; Kim was a different person. She was scared of a simple nightmare yet she could now kill without remorse, when only a few days ago she had thrown up after she had committed the deed for the first time. The raven-haired woman made a mental note to stay away from an upset or royally pissed off Kim Possible. The girl was going to need Shego tonight when what she had done caught up with her. She had killed at least thirty henchmen AND Professor Dementor; no way that wouldn't have some kind of impact on her, especially since she knew the recently deceased even if he was a villain.

She was right, Kim did take it hard when the adrenaline left her system. The young warrior was throwing up for hours whole the older woman held her hair back and offered up much needed words of encouragement and comfort. Kim had known more about Dementor than she did his henchmen, so this was bound to happen. But Shego and the other members of Team Possible agreed that it's best she get over killing acquaintances sooner rather than later, knowing shout would have to do it again at one point.

Briefing room - 13:00pm

Kim had finally managed to get her vomiting under control, but she still looked as green as Shego according to Monique.

"Look GF, I know you've stopped puking up your guys but you still look like a very embarrassed Shego."

"I know Mo, but I FLS."

"I understand girl. But we got Dr Director callin' up and you don't look too good."

"She's right pumpkin." Shego said as she walked in. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Will you all stop asking me if I'm up to it?" She snapped. "I'm Kim Possible for crying out loud! Don't you guys remember the motto? I'm the girl who can do anything?"

"Well cupcake, now your the girl who will do anything, and I'm not so sure that's a good thing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It does something to the soul Kimmie, it blackens it and I don't want you going down that path. I don't know what I'd do, what anyone would do, if you stopped caring about others."

"Awe, you do care."

"Kim, stop antagonising Shego and give me a report. Where's Dementor? I need to get some information out of him." Betty said, popping up on the briefing room screen. When she looked at Kim's expression, she knew something was up; especially with how green she was looking.

"Well…uh…about that…"

"Kimberly Ann Possible, what did you do?" Better asked.

"Um…well…heh, you see I… I uh…let's just say he's no longer with us?"

"You didn't…"

"Oh but I did. You should be receiving his remains soon." Kim said sheepishly.

"Kim, you know that killing him wasn't warranted. I should arrest you right now on a manslaughter charge and put you I front of a tribunal AND the UN considering he was an international threat."

"I sense a but in there somewhere."

"As he attacked you, I can't arrest you. But if you step over the line again you will have to face the consequences Miss Possible."

"Just try it Betts. You're forgetting that I can ghost myself in a matter of hours, not to mention I'm your best chance at stopping Gemini."

"There is one other that matches you in skill, and it's not Shego. I believe she's called…"

"Album Diaboli." Shego finished.

Kim looked at her, confused at who this woman was.

"The name's Latin for White Devil. She wears white armour and her brutality earned her the name devil. But she's never killed, rumours even suggested that it was you."

"I was underground for three years. Why would I jeopardise my families location and safety?"

"That's what we all reasoned. Nobody knows who she is or what she looks like. She's a legend on the front, the enemy has even taken to surrendering at the mere sight of her armour."

"Yeah, every soldier I've worked with see her as hope for the future." Ron said, finally speaking up.

"Do you guys mind if I got to the loo? I'm not feeling too good."

"You want me to come Princess?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Alright, call if you need help."

* * *

MCC, ladies room - 13:00

Kim sat on the toilet lid with her upgraded Kimmunicator in hand. All that talk ex out the Album Diaboli had startled her a little bit, so she resolved to give the child genius a call.

"Call Wade." After the first ring, Wade answered.

"What's wrong Kim?"

"They suspect Wade, they've all heard of the 'Album Diaboli' and I have a feeling Dr Director wants to know who's behind that mask."

"Kim, you knew they would suspect you. She has the same abilities as you, she is you."

"I couldn't stay away could I Wade. I had to keep saving peoples asses. Great acting by the way, making people think you had no idea I was back."

"I pride myself with my on screen acting Kim, they don't suspect a thing. Not even Shego."

"It's killing me not being able to tell them!"

"I know Kim, but it's for the best. If they knew that you had come out in disguise then they'll ask WHY you didn't come visit them and WHY I didn't say anything. You did your job, you gave hope to those soldiers, now you need to be able to contain this lie. And we all know how bad your lying is."

"I'm trying Wade, so hard. But I can do this, just try and keep GJ from finding out. Make sure they've got nothing on the mysterious 'White Devil.'"

"And that's why I pride myself on being stealthy pumpkin." Shego said as she approached the cubicle. "Why the fuck didn't you say that you're the Album Diaboli? Didn't you trust any of us?"

"Shego, please." Kim said as she came out of her cubicle, an ashamed look on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I had to remain anonymous. You don't know how stir crazy I went down there. So I asked the Tweebs to create my armour. Admittedly we had watched Iron Man the night before we came up with the design and the Tweebs were trying to create lightsaber so for some reason. So they made a cross between Jango Fett's armour and Iron Man's armour. I wanted to help people, with no attention on me, no-one thinking I had made a 'triumphant return'. I'm sorry Selena, oh so sorry I didn't tell you."

"No Princess, I understand. You needed some air but didn't want the attention."

"Please don't tell the others."

"I won't, I promise."

"Thank you." Kim said as she embraced the older woman. Shego tensed slightly at the sudden contact but relaxed after the initial shock."

Kim's rooms - 01:00am

Kim stared at the ceiling for what felt like the bazillionth time that night. To be blunt, she was bored. Sleep had so far avoided her, replaced with the feeling of eyes watching her every move. These didn't feel like the motherly ones Shego had mentioned a few days ago, these felt all out hostile. She wondered why this was bothering her, normally she could ignore the feeling no problem when she was in high school, perhaps it was because she had enemies less inclined to kill back then? _No, it's not that. It's probably just because my house had better security than Fort Knox, unlike here where the only thing stopping the enemy is mainly incompetent guards_, Kim thought. Ever since the night before, she kept her window shut. Not that it would stop any intruders, but opening it would send a priority alert to Wade, Shego, and the entire base if you weren't one of the people registered on its database.

The thing about security systems? There's ALWAYS someone who can beat them. They may not be able out beat some, but then each thief each had a set of skills that allowed them to beat a security system wired to their strengths. Obviously this guys talent was computerised because he got through no problem, and was standing by Kim's bed before she could do anything.

"Don't move Miss Possible. You need not be alarmed, yet. I actually have a message for my daughter. Perhaps you've heard of her? Selena Geraldine Oren?" Kim's eyes widened with fear, staying absolutely still. Shego only had a hunch, but the fact that it was correct is what she feared. Since he was alive, it means Shego was right, the war was all his doing.

"You're responsible, for everything."

"Yes. I am. The hit on you, starting this war, all of it. I suggest you make your peace with this world Miss Possible. Because I'm coming for you tonight. You have until ten pm tonight to say you're goodbyes."

"What odd she ever do to you?"

"Who? Selena? She's a testament to my wife's treachery, my wife's adulterous act of sleeping with my brother. My wife's dead, I know that, but Selena shouldn't be aloud to live free. It's even worse now that she's found love. I'm against homosexuals and the like as you've probably guessed. Now make your peace with the world, not that you'll be missed."

He left the same way he got it. After the window close, Kim rushed out if her room and across the hall to Shego's room. She had to know this. She had to know that her bastard of an uncle was alive and ready to kill. The red-head burst into the room and switched on the light, effectively blinding her and waking up Shego.

"What the fuck Princess? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"He's coming."

"What?"

"He's going to kill me Shego. He just came to my room and told me to make my peace with the world. Your were right. He's alive, you're uncles alive and he's going to kill me."

Only one thought entered Shego's mind.

_Holy Shit._

* * *

Okay, well that's all for now. But don't worry, I'll have another chapter soon. As always, let me know if you see any SPaG mistakes.

Next time (hopefully): Will Kim survive her deadly encounter? Or will she kick some ass?


	7. Secret

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all the characters belong to disney, yadda, yadda, you've probably heard all that before in the other stories. Still rated T, but I'm wanting to push it up to M possibly. Any OCs can be used as long as I get mentioned. Kim and Shego learn something about each other, and Michel pays a visit. Will he be successful in killing _the_ Kim Possible? Enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

MCC Command Room - 06:00am

"Was this the same intruder from the other night Miss Possible?"

"No, Shego said it the last one was female, this was male. This was Michel, I already told you that." Kim answered for the fifth time that morning.

"Well then, I will up security and double the patrols. Sargent Stoppable? I want you to personally sweep the compound from east to west. Leave no stone unturned. Understand?" Barkin ordered.

"Yes sir-"

"That won't work. Michel is ruthless, it will be less painful if we let him in. I'll stay with Kimmie, so you have nothing to worry about OK?"

"Miss Oren, since when do you know what to do about national threats?"

"Since I was abused by him, when he tried to make me his little pet. So shut up and let me handle him. He's a dick and he's not afried to show his true colours, unless it was…around my mom. So you best take my advice, I should be stronger than him anyways considering I can comet power my strength and all that."

Alarms started blearing and klaxons screamed their alert. The compound was under attack yet again, but no-one knew who was attacking it. They got their answer when a voice blasted through the comm system with a bird-like squark.

"It is I, Aviarius! Give me the girls and you will not face the wrath of my flaming-bot!"

"Oh great." Shego face-palmed. "We're under attack by an idiot in a stupid bird costume."

"At least it's not Killigan. I don't think I could handle another exploding golf ball. Oh god!" Kim shrieked.

"What is it KP?"

"I'm so glad it's not him, otherwise there's a chance I'd see what was under that kilt. Eww!"

"Damn straight. 'Cause I don't think he wears anything under-"

"I don't need that visualisation right now Shego."

"At the rate we're going, the Scotsman will be attacking us tomorrow."

* * *

Just outside the Compound - 06:30am

"Really bird-man? Didn't we kick your ass back to jail last time? Come on, you should be getting tired of this already."

"Kim Possible, where is Shego? Tell me now or face my hummingbirds of doom!"

"Hummingbirds do doom?" Kim stifled a laugh, but couldn't hold it in. "It's hard to take any of your villains seriously. Come on, the world must have better to offer than a deranged Scotsman, a guy with simian limbs, a blue dork and a German with a strudel problem. Gees! What is with the mad villains. At least there's two less in the world, Dementor was just a pain in the ass anyway and Monkey fist makes a nice garden statue…"

"What happened to this Dementor?"

"He's living on the giant strudel in the sky now. Or should I say the strudel of hell!"

"He's d-dead?"

"Doy. So Aviarius, long time no see huh?" Said a voice from behind.

"Shego! Just the one I was looking for! Gemini wants to see you and pleasedonthurtme!"

"I'm not the one you should be worried about bird boy. You see, Kimmie slit Dementor's throat without a single regret. So here's you choice. Tell Gemini to surrender and live, or I let princess sate her newfound bloodlust."

"But your the good-guys! The heroes! Your not meant to kill! Pleasedontkillmeplease! Ibegofyou!"

"Then pick!"

"I'll tell Gemini to surrender I can't guarantee that he will, just please don't kill me!"

"Then go, before I change my mind." Kim said intimidatingly.

* * *

WEE Secret Base - 11:00am

"Well? Did you get them bird brain?"

"No Gemini. But they gave me a message."

"Well, what is it them?"

"They are telling you to surrender."

"Really? Or what?"

"Or they'll kill us all."

* * *

Shego's room - 10:30am

Shego's room is typically what you'd expect for the ex-thief. The room in general followed her signature green and black colour scheme, the carpet was a mixture of swirls between the two colours and the way they mixed was awe inspiring. Her bed had black silk covers with green silk on the other side and the walls alternating between the two colours. It was big enough for basic exercise and tai chi movements to be carried out, it also contained a mini-fridge and microwave in the corner farthest from the door.

The pale woman was laying in her bed when Kim walked in.

"What did you want to talk to me about Shego?"

"Human emotion, it's a strange thing. But I found it unavoidable, so why do you show no remorse when killing."

"What, I show feeling. It's just…well…I um…"

"Spit it out princess you look like a tomato going on fire truck."

"Tweebs and mom. They helped me change my brain waves in such a way that I feel differently if I do different breathing exercises but it doesn't shut off anything."

"That doesn't explain it princess. I've spent years fighting you, I know what mood your in, when your in it, and sometimes why. When I looked at you out there, there was no feeling whatsoever. Like you shut off you emotions."

"We may have found a way to do that too. It's what happens when you leave the Tweebs alone with mom for too long. It's not like I meant to eavesdrop but…" Kim shrugged.

Shego sat there for a moment thinking about what Kim had just told her. Not even the green ex-thief could shut off part of her humanity, she thought it impossible. Nothing's impossible for a Possible, remember? Her brain reminded her. It seemed to her that the Possible family credo was true in all aspects, perhaps they could find a way to live forever without ageing. She was stunned that Kim had actually prepared to kill, sort of. But it was nothing compared to actually seeing it in action, seeing someone without emotion even kill without a single thought against it. It eased Shego's mind a little that Kim felt something afterward.

"So you're telling me, you knew you'd have to kill, so you used your family's research to help you."

"Unintentionally."

"No-one prepares to kill without the intention of doing it Kim."

"It was a contingency OK? If I had to kill I didn't want to hesitate and possibly die because of it. I learn that technique for purely safety purposes. Why would you care if I didn't feel jackshit anyway?"

"What so just caring isn't enough?"

"No, not really. So why do you care enough?"

"I uh…like you…um, Kim."

"You like me? Ah. You like me. Do you like me or like like me?"

"Come again?"

"Do you like me as a friend or…something more?"

"As a friend." Shego lied. Kim saw right through it.

"No you don't. You see me as something more."

"Yeah, I do. I understand if you don't, but…what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just how sexy you look in your jumpsuit."

"Of course I'm…wait, what?" Shego gaped.

"I said you're sexy in your jumpsuit. You better close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Kim teased.

_Oh wow, score!_

_I…huh?_

_You got the girl my friend, and she's right, you're going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open any longer._

_But she's…_

_If you say 'the good guy' I'm going to kick your fucking ass. Of course she's the good guy, doy, but so are you. You're not evil anymore, and the hero always gets the girl. Didn't you learn this from all the superhero movies Harold made us watch?_

Shego shut her mouth before trying to form words, still in shock over Kim's sort of deceleration of attraction.

"But…I uh…when…why…um…I uh…uh…how…you. What? What the…so…"

"Use big words Shego."

"You love me?"

"Yeah. So are you going to make sense now or…"

"When did that happen?"

"When I started imagining us, alone, with a nice mahogany desk, naked, doing naughty things to each other…"

"So Kimmie's a bit horny then?"

"Very. Now shut up and kiss me." Kim said as she pulled the raven-haired woman into her, pressing her lips against Shego's. It was electric, neither of them had done something that made them feel as alive. Kim's tongue pushed against Shego's lips, coaxing them open, to which Shego eagerly allowed. Their tongue's brushed against each other, sending pleasurable shivers up her spine. Pulling away for breath, they looked into each others eyes, finally seeing each other with no barrier up. But that's as far as they got when a knock came at the door.

"Kim, Shego you in there?"

"Yeah Mo. Come in." Kim answered, annoyed at the interruption.

Monique opened the door and stuck her head in.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything GF, but Barkin wants you."

"Coming. Let's go Shego."

"He said alone, apparently Dr Director wants a word."

* * *

Barkin's office - 11:45am

General Barkin's office was larger than Kim's, with a very large monitor off to one side and control panels off it the other.

"First off, did you kill Aviarius?" Dr Director asked.

"Nah, just mildly threatened him."

"Why?"

"To remove Michel's support among the villain community. I need to remove his right hand, then I can go for his left."

"Miss Possible, I personally would like to know why you have taken to slaughtering the enemy. Considering that many of them are henchmen that posses no threat when knocked unconscious."

"What do you think I like killing people? They're normally trying to kill me, it's self defence!"

"Like when you killed Dementor? Already Homeland has called for your arrest and frankly I'm inclined to let them. He surrendered to you Kimberly and you slit his throat. It's a war crime and you know it!"

"Oh boo hoo, so the world has one less villain in it. I may be Kim Possible, and I may not like killing, but it is part of the reality that we live in. I spared these villains long ago, even when they put me in all sorts of death traps. It's a wonder why you never prosecuted them for attempted murder, it was even public knowledge that many of them out hits on me. So don't try and talk to me about killing him because I'm pretty sure killing him was the best thing for the world! Do you know how long it took be to stop vomiting after I let my emotions take a hold. It took at least twenty four hours, imagine what it's going to be like when I kill that blue skinned fuck face! He was my arch foe, and should have killed him, but I'm glad I didn't. Do you know why? Because it's going to make it all the sweeter now seeing as how he teamed up with a psychopath to kill me and get to Shego. So don't you dare say another fucking word about me being in the wrong, because I'm doing this world a favour."

"You've…changed Kimberly. The Kim I knew wouldn't kill a fly…"

"That Kim died with the last attempt on my life three years ago. Things got real when I turned eighteen. I know you wanted me to become the next head of GJ but do you really think I'd sit behind a fucking desk for the rest if my life? So shut the hell up, tell Homeland to fuck off and go put yourself in my shoes, Kay?"

"Miss Possible, I want you to reconsider what you are saying. The Directors of many agencies will arrive here Worthing the next hour to court marshal you and I have no power to stop them. In fact I will be joining them. S you better have a good defence Kim, because I hate it think what your sentence would be if you were found guilty."

"They can't do anything Bets, you know that. There is no case. I'm apparently going to die tonight anyway so it would be a complete waste of time if I was found guilty."

"Oh? And whose meant to kill you?"

"Michel Oren. Isn't it obvious? He's wanted me dead for years and now he wants to finish the job. And don't bother sending anyone to amp up security because that too would also be a waste of time. Good day."

* * *

Shego's room, again - 12:25pm

"I see your through with Cyclops."

"You heard?"

"The whole base heard your rant Kimmie. About before, you implied that you love me, is that true? Do you love me?"

"Yeah, yeah I do love you. I may as well admit it. I loved since I first laid eyes on you, I just haven't admitted it until now. I have a plan, but you can't know it. So you are going to stay with me tonight just as you planned okay?"

"Whatever you say princess. So what do you want to do Diaboli?"

"Please stop calling me that."

"If I did then you won't feel guilty, or blush. I wonder if you blush all over…?"

"Shego!"

"Alright, alright, I won't check…yet." Kim glared at her, not noticing the blush that was covering her cheeks, but Shego noticed with a smirk plastered on her face.

_Ah, I love that blush._

_Yes we do. But if Michel succeeds, we may not have it for long…_

_What…? Oh yeah. Well he's not going to succeed._

_Oh yeah? Why?_

_Because I'm here. He has to beat the good guys, and don't the good guys always win?_

_Point Shego._

_Anyway, she has her own plan that is apparently compatible with my own. I have no idea what he's is, it's probably the same as always._

_And what's that?_

_Kicking ass. What else? She's Kim Possible, she can do anything! Or did you miss that every time we checked her website. Huh, my conscience actually missed something. Well this is a first. Normally you're always telling me what I missed, how does it feel to be wrong for once? Go on, tell me how it feels…nothing? You're not going to say anything? Aww, did you leave because you were wrong?_

_No, I left because I need eps to check on something important, very important._

_Like what? I need to know, you're my brain!_

_Look at the bed._

_Yeah…_

_What's on it?_

_Kim is…_

_What's she wearing?_

_Practically nothing… oh my god she's wearing practically nothing, and she's laying no my bed… what the fuck do I do?!_

_Try taking most of you're clothes off too, and laying down next to her. After all, I can sense your slight arousal plus…_

_Don't say it, just don't. You'll ruin the moment and this moment is perfect right now so just shut the fuck up and let me have it just for bloody once!_

_Okay, shutting up now._

* * *

Kim's room 22:00pm

"You sure he's coming Princess?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. He should be here by now."

"Unless I scared him off, Diaboli."

"Can't you just let it go? I'm sorry okay?! I wanted to see you, I really did. It broke my heart not being able to see you and…"

"How sweet. Did you hear that Selena? It broke her heart." Michel said sarcastically as he entered through the window. "Now, we can do this the easy way and you get a quick death, or the hard way and make Selena watch as I slowly torture you and kill you in the most painful way I know."

"Look 'uncle', I don't give a toss why your here. You lay a fucking finger on her head and you will lose that entire fucking hand. How'd you survive the comet anyway?"

"I got imbued with some of its power. I got the black 'Glow'. Do you was to to know what it is? Mind control, I can reach into to hers minds and manipulate them, change their memories and put them in comas. So, easy way or hard?" Shego ignited her plasma and swiped at him, only to find air where he had stood not a second before. He stood on the other side as she took another swing at him, only for him to evade the plasma powered fist once again, them disappear.

_Where is he?_

_Instinct Selena, instincts._

_What?_

_Turn the fuck around!_

She did as her inner voice told her, and turned to see Kim in his grasp. There was a knife pressed against her neck and Michel looking at Shego over the captive red-heads shoulder.

"Let her go Michel."

"Funny, it seems you can withstand my mental attacks, so can your girlfriend here. It's been ten years wretch, it's time you let go of this false pretence of 'freedom'. Come with me, willingly, and I won't kill her painfully. She'll get a merciful death." Kim was smirking as he said that. Shego noticed her hand moving on her wrist Kimmunicator.

"So, Michel, you think you can defeat me? The great Kim Possible?"

"I know I can."

"Can you defeat the Album Diaboli? Because she's on her way here right now." Kim replied, just before brining her elbow up and slamming it into his sola plexus. She then proceeded in steeping on his instep, hitting his nose with her palm and kneeing him in the groin. Flipping over Shego, she turned in mid air, her Diaboli armour slamming into her after breaking the window. It covered her from head to toe, and true to what Kim said earlier it was a cross between Jango's and Ironman's armour. The helmet was a white version bar the visor which was black. As small blue triangle was just above the visor, and the chest piece followed the design of Jango's armour except in the colour white and a small arc reactor installed. The Tweebs had designed it all, and built it. Shego simple stood off to the side and watched as the former globe-trotter held a palm facing her uncle, glowing like the boosters on Ironman's armour.

"Gees pumpkin, quite an entrance. You know I've never actually seen this armour up close right? That's not the point. OK Michel, surrender so we can end this damn war."

"I may have failed, but there will be other opportunities. It was nice to meet you Album Diaboli, I hope to see you in hell." He smiled evilly before vanishing into thin air. Kim switched on her thermal scanners and looked around quickly.

"Damn it, he just jumped out the window."

* * *

Okay, well that's all for now. But don't worry, I'll have another chapter soon. As always, let me know if you see any SPaG mistakes.

Next time (hopefully): Ron and Monique find out Kim's secret.


End file.
